PrussiaXlectora El Ángel Titiritero
by Yani-ko
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado que e la muerte? ¿Se nos concede otra oportunidad? La vida es a menudo cruel. Esta es un trágica historia, la trágica historia de tu vida, donde conociste la muerte, el sufrimiento, y el amor incondicional, de un ser que jamás te lo dirá, pero siempre te amará. (Vaya cursi me quedó) ¡PrussiaXlectora!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Me alegro. Este es el primer fic que la malvada Yani-Ko me deja escribir. Y también el primer fic en el que "lectora" es la protagonista, que hago-hacemos.

-"Yo no te dejo escribir, es que me has encerrado en el desván"

-¡Cállate!

En fin, me presentaré soy su Alter Ego, mi nombre es Shakar, que significa ángel caído, no me ha dejado salir porque dice que mis historias son demasiados gore, quejica.

-"Es que lo son"

En fin, empezaré, ya verás cómo después de esto, aprendes a apreciarme. Este es un Prussia por lectora, en lo poco que coincidimos Yani-Ko y yo, es en que nos encanta prussia y los (personaje)Xlectora, por eso me animé a hacer uno.

Os avisaré de una cosa, para intentar que nadie se quede fuera de lugar, he puesto opciones cada cierto tiempo. Un ejemplo:

Entonces abriste la boca para hablar…

Opciones:

1-¿Qué hago aquí?

2-No pudiste decir nada, abriste la boca pero no emitiste ningún sonido…

1-¿Qué hago aquí?-Preguntaste bla, bla, bla…

Espero que ninguno quedéis fuera de lugar porque no hicieseis eso.

Siempre habrá (en este fic) 2 opciones, la opción: 1 está en el mismo lugar, si elijes la 2 tienes que bajar hasta encontrar 2, y al lado la frase o acontecimiento que querías.

Espero haberlo explicado bien.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Al fic!_

_Un mundo en tinieblas, oscuro_

_Y una suave luz_

Te encuentras en una especie de profundo sueño, del cual no puedes despertarte. No consigues abrir los ojos. Estás suspendida en un enorme espacio, intentas ponerte en pie, pero no lo consigues

Algún tiempo después, no sabes cuánto, pues perdiste la noción del tiempo, conseguiste abrir los ojos, más de poco te sirvió ya que todo estaba en negro.

Viste un destello blanco, de una manera u otra conseguiste llegar a ese destello, que poco a poco se iba agrandando. Al estar a apenas dos metro de distancia del destello, conseguiste distinguir lo que era el destello. Era una chica, exactamente igual que tú, con una ropa blanca, y el cabello del mismo color.

-¿Cielo-Habló la chica acercándose a ti. Tenía una voz muy calmada y hermosa, pero a ti te daba miedo.-o infierno? ¿Qué mereces?

No pudiste evitar soltar un pequeño y (agudo/grave) grito de terror. En ese momento tu cuerpo pudo tocar el suelo, por primera vez en un largo tiempo…

-No, no me temas, después de todo…-Dijo la chica tapándose un poco la boca y la nariz, y ocultando el resto con su (tamaño de cabello: largo, corto…) y hermoso cabello (Color de cabello)-estás muerta…ya nadie ni nada te puede hacer nada, solo el propio diablo…-Dijo dejando ver su rostro, en el cual había dibujado una gran y terrorífica sonrisa. Todavía ocultaba sus ojos.

Opciones:

1-Tenías mucho miedo, no querías saber ya nada más, te intentaste alejar pero…

2-Tenías miedo, pero eres valiente, y preguntaste porque estabas muerta, no recordabas nada…

1-Tenías mucho miedo, no querías saber nada más, te alejaste unos pasos… mejor dicho, lo intentaste. Tu cuerpo volvió a levitar, tus ojos se cerraron.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-Es lo único que pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento.

-Valla, valla, que chica más mala… tendré que castigarte como cuando eras pequeña…-Ella extendió su mano hacia tus ojos, y paró poco antes de clavarte una de sus enormes uñas en tus delicados ojos (color de ojos). En ese momento, dijo unas palabras que en ese momento no entendiste, todo empezó a verse borroso.

Entonces, despertaste. Despertaste en tu casa.

-"¿Todo fue…un sueño?"-Miraste a tu alrededor, una escena muy familiar te rodeaba. Era tu habitación, las paredes tenían un color rosáceo, viste un montón de juguetes a tu alrededor, y al intentar bajar de la cama, te diste cuenta de que tus pies no llegaban al suelo, bajaste de tu cama de estampado de (Dibujos favoritos de cuando peque) y te acercaste al espejo.

En el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de una niña, de unos cinco años de edad muy linda. Ella eras tú. Por un segundo, insignificante, pensaste que esa no eras tú, que llegaste a crecer más, pero pronto apartaste esa idea de tu atolondrada cabeza de niña pequeña.

Tenías un par de coletas recogiendo tu (Tamaño cabello) y (color de cabello) cabello, un camisón rosa, y unos diminutos pies descalzos. Entonces entró tu madre.

Una hermosa mujer de cortos y dorados cabellos, con una diadema en forma de listón, es bastante alta y hermosa, nació en Bélgica.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Qué tal la noche dormiste bien?

-Dormí muy bien mami, gracias.

-¿Soñaste con cosas bonitas?

-"No quiero decirle en que soñé y asustarla, mejor será decirle que no me acuerdo…" La verdad, es que no me acuerdo…

-Rara vez te acuerdas. Bueno, no importa, solo espero que no tuvieses una pesadilla. Tu madre y tú eráis felices. Tu padre no trabajaba, pero os las apañabais para llegar a fin de mes.

Tu padre se llamaba Antonio Fernandez Carreido, era español, era moreno y de ojos verdes, de estatura media.

Y digo era, pues murió, cuando tu tenías trece años en un "accidente". Pero eso sucederá más tarde, los sucesos se contaran de forma cronológica.

-"Ahora, te contaré tu vida…"-Dijo una voz, resonando en tu cabeza, era la voz de la "otra tu"

Aquella chica que tanto se parecía a ti, sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja, era mucho mayor que tú, aquella chica tendría ya 19 años…y tu también.

"

5 años de edad:

Estas tranquilamente, en una gran pradera, jugando con tus padres. Horas después, tu padre se echó una siesta en la tranquila pradera.

Al verle, tu madre sonrió, y te dijo

-Será mejor no despertarle, ¿Vamos a buscar flores?

-¡Sí!-Susurraste.

Empezaste a recoger flores, alejándote un poco de tu madre. Detrás de ti notaste una presencia, pensando que sería tu madre, te giraste, para enseñarle tus flores, pero, cuando miraste, no había nadie.

Ese alguien, se colocó de nuevo detrás de ti, con una sonrisa.

Cuando creíste tener suficientes flores, fuiste a enseñárselas a tu madre.

Esta te dio unas semillas.

-¿Qué es esto, mama?-Preguntaste, inocente, como la niña que fuiste.

-Son semillas, de aquí nacen las plantas. Hay que regarlas y dejar que les del sol después, para que crezcan. Por eso, cuando llores, tienes que sonreír, para que en ti nazca una preciosa flor.

Entonces sonreíste, y tu madre también. Vivías en una especie de granjita pequeña. En sí es una buena vida, todos los días subías a la montaña y jugabas con tus padres, hasta que tu padre se echaba la siesta, y recogías flore con tu madre, quien te enseñaba a hacer guirnaldas, o cazabais mariposas, que luego soltabais, tu madre decía que en libertad eran más bonitas de ver.

Fuiste muy Féliz…hasta que entraste en el colegio.

Te mudaste de esa preciosa montaña, para ir a vivir a la ciudad, y esa ciudad, no era nada más y nada menos que Madrid.

Todos iban muy bien vestidos, y muy estirados, el aire era sucio, había muchos ruidos contaminando la tranquilidad, y por la noche no se podía ver ninguna estrella, apenas se podía ver la Luna.

Pero que se le iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo, a tu padre le dieron un trabajo fijo, y vivir a base de cosechar tomates, no era muy estable.

1er día de colegio: 6 años.

Fuiste con tu madre, pues tu padre ya entró al trabajo. Cuando llegaste a la puerta, no querías soltar la mano de tu madre, nunca os separasteis y no querías que eso cambiara, pero no había otro remedio. La abrazaste, te dio un beso y entraste.

A penas si sabias escribir, y eso te daba miedo. Te alivió bastante la clase de lengua. Tus padres se aseguraron que supieses leer desde siempre, pues siempre sentiste curiosidad por saber que ponía en esos grandes libros, y por ello leías mejor que muchos.

En el receso te preguntaron de donde venías, de que trabajan y/o trabajaban tus padres etcétera…

-Soy de (Tu país), pero antes vivía en una granja, y vivíamos de lo que cosechaba mi papá.-Dijiste muy (Alegre/Contenta/tímida)

-¿En una granja? Dijo una de las niñas.- ¡Qué vulgar! Será mejor no juntarnos con ella…-Dijo esta niña en tono cortante.

Desde entonces nadie se te acerca, parecía que tenías la peste negra. Nadie tenía trato contigo, pero eso no se lo decías a tus padres, le contabas como te fue en las clases, intentando evitar el receso para no tener que mentirles a tus padres.

Entraste en una solitaria depresión a los seis años. Estuviste así muchos años, según ibas creciendo se hacía peor, los niños se hacían más crueles…

13 años…

Tu cumpleaños es hoy, aunque tú lo ves como:

Opciones:

1-"Otro año más en mi triste vida"

2-"Otro año de resistencia"

1-

-"Otro año más en mi triste vida…"-Pensaste volviendo del instituto.- "Ojalá me atreviese a quitarme la vida, sin embargo, no sería justo para mis padres"

Al llegar a casa tu madre te abrió la puerta como siempre, todo estaba igual.

-¡Hola mamá!-Dijiste con la mejor sonrisa que podías actuar en la cara.

-Hola (Tu nombre) ¿Qué tal el instituto?

-Bastante (bien, mal en referencia a tus notas), saqué un (Tu nota más normal en sociales) en el último examen de sociales.

-(Reacción de tu madre)

-Iré a hacer los deberes antes de que llegué papá, para tener todo el día libre.

-Bien cielo.

Hiciste los deberes, todo era de (tu asignatura favorita/ la que mejor se te da) así que terminaste pronto, los otros deberes los terminaste en el patio, como siempre.

Al terminar te pusiste a (actividad favorita) esperando a tu padre. Miraste la hora, tu padre ya no tardaría mucho. Tenías ganas de que llegase, tus padres eran lo único que tenías, los únicos que te daban felicidad, y los querías mucho. Todo el tiempo libre que tenían, lo dedicaban a estar contigo, como siempre, y tu eso lo apreciabas mucho.

-¡(Tu nombre)!-Te llamó tu madre.

-¡Voy!-Dijiste (Alegremente/activamente/perezosamente)

-Lo siento, se me olvidó comprar el pan, ¿Puedes ir tú?

-Claro-Dijiste (Alegremente/activamente/perezosamente)

Entonces saliste, y fuiste a comprar el pan. La panadería estaba (cerca/lejos) en una esquina.

Llegaste a la calle, entonces tenías que pasar la calle todo recto, y girar a la izquierda. A la mitad de la calle más o menos, viste un líquido espeso rojo.

Opciones:

1-En un principio tuviste miedo, pero luego razonaste…

2-Estuviste tranquila desde el principio.

1-En un principio tuviste miedo, pero luego razonaste, te diste cuenta de que sería sangre de mentira, para hacerle una broma a un niño, o jugo de tomate.

Seguiste avanzando, a medida que avanzabas había más y más de ese líquido rojo. Giraste a la izquierda, y había un montón de gente en piña delante de la panadería. Te acercaste, al fin y al cabo tenías que entrar a la panadería.

Cuando entraste a la panadería, y viste lo que miraban esas personas te quedaste sin habla, atónita, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos, como si de un manantial se tratase.

Era tu padre, estaba muerto… descuartizado, tenía varias marcas de ¿cuchillo? Por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en el pecho, no te podías creer lo que veías debía ser un sueño, te despertarías ¿verdad?

Cerca, algo fuera de lo que era "el escenario del crimen" estaban entrevistando a Vanessa, una compañera tuya, la que consiguió que todos te abandonaran llamándote vulgar.

-Y-yo…vi una sombra…me di la vuelta y-y vi a un chico, no…no me acuerdo de su aspecto, no lo podría reconocer aunque l-lo viese, ese…ese chico me intentó ma-matar, y-y ese hombre m-me defendió. Y-ya lo conocía, es el padre de una amiga mía…siempre lo respeté mucho, sabía que era valiente…-Dijo tu compañera gimoteando., tapándose el rostro con la cara al terminar.

-"¡Que morro tiene, sabe que es mi padre, siempre le ha llamado simple campesino! ¿Desde cuándo lo respeta? ¿Desde cuándo es mi amiga?"-Pensaste, aunque no pudiste decírselo ¿Por miedo? No, no podías emitir ningún sonido, solo fue por eso.

No querías estar mas ahí, volviste a casa corriendo, llegaste en apenas tres minutos, y se lo contaste todo a tu madre, quien rompió a llorar al instante. Las dos llorasteis durante mucho tiempo. Tu misma te acostaste llorando, nuca tuviste ninguna razón para llorar durante tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente, el cual era no lectivo, por una huelga de estudiantes, tu madre se despertó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo pintar en su lloroso semblante, te preparó (tu desayuno favorito) y te despertó cuando lo terminó.

Ella intentó que pasases un buen día a pesar de todo. Estuvo todo el día contigo aprovechando que era no lectivo. Desayunasteis juntas, memorando viejos y buenos tiempos, de vez en cuando reías, cuando eso ocurría, tu madre también reía.

Le ayudaste a hacer la comida, comisteis (tu comida favorita) con pan casero. Después de hacer el pan acabasteis llenas de harina, y destrozadas de tanto amasar. Y de postre para esa deliciosa comida tuvisteis (tu postre favorito) con nata, casera también, cien veces mejor de la que venden, después de todo eso, teníais los brazos molidos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíais vuestro propio pan y vuestra propia nata, pero pan y nata caseros saben cien veces mejor que comprados.

Al comer esa deliciosa comida, te vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente.

Después de comer jugasteis a muchos juegos de mesa, no era raro que jugaseis a juegos de mesa, todos los día lo hacíais con tu padre, pero es que tu madre evitó dejar de sonreír, no le viste soltar una lágrima, sus ojos estaban como siempre, su sonrisa era brillante, y eso se lo agradecías mucho.

Para la cena había (tu cena preferida)

Después de cenar:

-Cielo, ¿Qué te parece si vas a mirar el correo de la computadora? Es posible que alguien te haya mandado un mensaje, y tú no te enterases, mejor ve a mirar por si acaso-Te dijo tu madre con una sonrisa.

Tú fuiste a pesar de saber que no iba a haber ningún correo, pero, cuando encendiste la computadora, sí que había uno. Y este uno decía:

_De: ElConquistador._

_Asunto: Sin asunto._

_¡Hola! Sé que no sabes quién soy, y francamente no me atrevo a decírtelo, sin embargo yo sí sé quién eres. Te conozco desde siempre, en un principio nuestros padres nos quisieron juntar, pero luego se echaron atrás. Yo te conozco de lejos, nunca pude hablar contigo porque voy a otra escuela, tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero no me atrevo a revelar mi identidad, aunque no me conozcas. Sé que has estado sufriendo, eres muy fuerte. Siento lo de tu padre._

_Te quiero… (Tu nombre)_

_**Fin.**_

-"Por dios, ¿Quién me ha gastado la broma? Malditas, y encima se atreven a mencionar a mi padre. ¿Quién es tan tonto como para creerse esta broma?"

Después, volviste con tu madre diciéndole que nadie te envió ningún mensaje.

Y, antes de irte a dormir, te contó las historias que te contaba cuando eras pequeña.

Tu conclusión:

-"Es la mejor madre del mundo, y la más fuerte."

Esa huelga, te cayó haciendo puente con el fin de semana, los días del sábado y el domingo fueron iguales, salvo que no se volvieron a repetir esos mensajes, continuando la broma pesada.

El Lunes fu igual, te desperezaste, te levantaste, re vestiste, te peinaste y fuiste a desayunar.

Cuando llegaste a tu clase, poco después, llegó (el/la) jef de estudios, con un chico nuevo. El profesor salió para hablar con (El/la) jef de estudios, y el chico se quedó dentro presentándose.

Tenía el cabello blanco, era muy pálido y sus ojos eran rojizos.

Suspiró.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Podéis llamarme "El mejor" u "Ore-Sama"! Soy de Alemania, aunque, soy del este, por lo que prefiero decir que soy de Prussia.

-"Es un creído, sin embargo, parece divertido, seguramente me cállese bien. Pero claro, no se acercará a mi…"-Pensaste.

La mañana transcurrió normal.

En el receso, escuchaste que hablaban mal de ese chico, decían que lo expulsaron de su último instituto, y todas esas memeces que dicen de un niño nuevo, por otra parte, pensaste.

-"¿Qué más da si es así? Son muy poco tolerantes."

Pasaron los días, y seguían hablando mal de ese chico, ya es viernes.

Se acabaron las clases, son las 2:15 y todos vuelven a casa juntos, todos excepto ese chico y tú.

Dio la casualidad de que llovió, y tuviste la suerte de que tu madre te recordase que llevases el paraguas, ese chico no llevó el paraguas, y estaba volviendo a casa corriendo, como el suelo estaba encharcado cayó.

Tú abriste el paraguas, y corriste a su lado, le resguardaste de la lluvia mientras se intentaba reincorporar. Al darse cuenta de que la lluvia ya no le rozaba, miró hacia arriba, y te vió a ti sosteniendo el paraguas.

-Cuidado, te vas a resfriar.-Dijiste esbozando una sonrisa.

Gilbert cogió un color rosáceo en sus mejillas, tú pensaste que era por la caída.

-G-gracias.

-No hay de qué. Te acompañaré hasta casa ¿Si?

-No hace falta que te distraigas de tu camino, está un poco lejos. Ore-Sama se las puede apañar solo.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta.

-Eres demasiado buena.

-Le dices eso a alguna de mis compañeras, y cree que te controlo la mente, o que te he amenazado para que lo digas.-Dijiste en un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Llegasteis a su casa, no muy tarde. No estaba tan lejos.

-Gracias, pero Ore-Sama no te necesitaba.

-¡¿Así me lo agradeces?!-Gritaste, aunque no enfadada.

Él sonrió justo antes de entrar a su casa.

Volviste a casa. Estabas caminando tranquilamente cuando pasaste por delante de "esa" panadería. La silueta de tu padre estaba marcada con una cinta blanca, su sangre todavía estaba en el suelo, y la policía había puesto una cinta de "¡No pasar! Rodeando toda la escena del crimen.

No pudiste reprimir las lágrimas, y decidiste llorar, desahogarte, para no llorar delante de tu madre. Por ello te paraste unos segundos tapándote los ojos con un brazo. Empezó a menguar la lluvia cuando empezaste a oír unos pasos que rápidamente se acercaban a ti. Miraste hacia atrás, y viste a tus compañeras corriendo hacia ti, una de las cuales era a la que salvó tu padre. Cuando intentaste esquivarlas, ya era tarde, te tiraron, haciendo que te dieras con el bordillo de la calle, quedando justo al lado de donde estuvo tu padre, y de paso con un labio roto.

-Mira, ahora estás donde estuvo tu padre antes de morir… ¡Por salvarme a mí! Ahora siento que no debí insultarle… ¡Bueno no! ¡No deja de ser un estúpido campesino!

-¡Eres estúpida, niñita! ¿En serio estabas contenta con tu padre?-Dijo una de las otras que acompañaban a Vanessa. ¿Qué eran su séquito?-¡Te dejo solita, por salvar a alguien que ni conocía!

-Es cierto, sería mejor que murieses, no sirves de nada.

Opciones:

1-Cogiste tu paraguas, y volviste a casa…

2-No pudiste aguantarlo más, y golpeaste a Vanessa…

1-Cogiste tu paraguas, y volviste a casa…o lo intentaste. Vanessa te arrebató de las manos el paraguas, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, consiguiendo que una de sus varas se rompiese. No te querías meter en problemas, por lo que continuaste caminando.

Cuando volviste a casa, buscaste en tu bolsillo delantero las llaves, pero no las encontraste. Así que picaste a la puerta. Cuando entraste a casa con el labio sangrando, tu madre te lo curó…

-Muy bien, ya está. Pero cielo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-"Sé que puedo confiar en ella, pero no quiero preocuparla." Cómo el suelo estaba encharcado, me resbalé, con la mala suerte de caer encima del bordillo de la acera.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado.

-Sí, lo siento mama. No volverá a pasar.

-Bueno, eso espero. En cualquier caso hoy comemos (Tú comida prefe) ¿Qué deberes tienes?

-Hoy sólo tenía unos de (Asignatura prefe) y los terminé en el receso.

-¡Qué bien cielo!

-Sí, fin de semana, sin deberes.

Después de comer, te fuiste a tu habitación, a hacer (hobby) No podías dejar de pensar en lo que te hicieron esas chicas. Durante la comida, cuando tu madre preguntó por el paraguas, tuviste que decir que hacía mucho viento-Cosa que no era mentira.-y se rompió.

Pronto dejaste de (hobby) porque no podías dejar de pensar en esas chicas, Vanessa y su "séquito" Lo que te habían hecho no tenía nombre ni perdón, pero, ¿Qué podías hacer?

Querías dejar de pensar en eso, pensar en otra cosa, pero, ¿En qué?

-"¿Qué tal en ese chico…Gilbert? ¿Será verdad lo que le expulsaron?"-Pensaste.-"Bueno, de todos modos me da igual, parece simpático, y hoy hablamos durante un buen rato tranquilamente, no parece un mal chico."

Metiste tu mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, en busca de tus llaves, a ver si es que miraste donde no era. No lo encontraste.

-"Jo…Muy lista (tu nombre) las perdis…te ¡Un momento! ¡No me las robaría esa arpía! Sé que no quiere para nada entrar a mi casa, pero por hacerme una jugarreta, haría lo que fuera"-En esto pensabas, tumbada en la cama, cuando te diste cuenta de que paró de llover, y decidiste buscar las llaves, quedaba una oportunidad de que se te hubiesen caído.

Fuiste hasta el instituto, mirando ligeramente todos los sitios, a ver si veías tus llaves, cuando llegaste al instituto, rehiciste el camino.

-"¡No puede ser! No he encontrado las llaves, las debe de tener esa arpía. He hecho todo el recorrido… ¡La casa de Gilbert! Quizás se me cayeran mientras le gritaba, tengo una opción."

Entonces entraste a casa, y buscaste en la guía telefónica su apellido, aunque no te resultó muy fácil, ya que solo lo dijo oralmente, y era alemán.

-Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt….-Susurraste un par de veces.- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

Tecleaste el número que aparecía.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-Respondió una voz femenina.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿Es la madre de Gilbert Beilschmidt?-Preguntaste muy educadamente.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Por fin una chica que se interesa por Gilbert!-Al escuchar esto tus pómulos se enrojecieron rápidamente, y, aunque no lo vieras los de Gilbert también, pue llegó a escuchar justo esa parte, y le arrebató el teléfono a su madre.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

-S-soy (Tu nombre)

-Que no te dé vergüenza, es lógico que te intereses por el asombroso yo.

-¡Qué no estoy interesada en ti!

-¿Entonces, qué pasa?

-Perdí las llaves, no las encuentro y pensé que podrían estar por donde tu casa, pero desde mi casa no sé ir a la tuya, ¿Me das indicaciones, por favor?-Preguntaste (Amablemente/Irónicamente)

-Está bien, te enseñaré a ir a la asombrosa casa, del asombroso yo.

-"Es un narcisista, pero no puedo evitar que me caiga bien…"

Llegaste por fin a su casa, Gilbert te esperaba en el portal, para que supieras cual era según la vieras, aunque seguro reconocerías la asombrosa casa del asombroso Gilbert.

-Tardaste un poco.

-Me perdí.

-¿Aún con mis explicaciones?

-Sí, aún con tus asombrosas explicaciones me perdí.

-Cierto, eran asombrosas.

-Era ironía.

-Eres casi tan buena como…

-¿Cómo el asombroso tú?

-Casi, aunque gracias por llamarme asombroso, iba a decir como Arthur, un viejo amigo mío.-Puso una cara nostálgica.-En fin, eso ya pertenece al pasado…

Pusiste una cara preocupada.

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué tal si entras a la asombrosa casa del asombroso Gilbert a…?

-¿A pasar un asombroso rato?-Dijisteis a la vez.

-Me parece bien, necesito un asombroso rato.

Dicho esto, entraste en su casa

Opciones 2:

Opciones:

1-Tenías mucho miedo, no querías saber ya nada más, te intentaste alejar pero…

2-Tenías miedo, pero eres valiente, y preguntaste porque estabas muerta, no recordabas nada…

2-Tenías miedo, pero eres valiente, y preguntaste porque estabas muerta, no recordabas nada.

-Mi pequeña yo,-Respondió esa chica, igual que tú.-has muerto a manos de cierta persona… en la que siempre confiaste. Cuando una persona muere, depende de lo dura que fuera su vida, se acuerda de más o de menos. Pasaste momentos muy felices, pero muchos no tan felices, es por eso que no te acuerdas de tu vida-Dijo en un tono muy calmado incluso cariñoso.-Y, si has sido tan valiente como para preguntarle a la misma muerte algo, y no has intentado huir, estás en todo tu derecho de revivir tu vida, y evitar que eso ocurra ¿Qué me dices?

-Reviviré mi vida, y no cometeré los errores que una vez cometí, estoy decidida.

-Está bien pequeña… La primera causa de tu desgracia, viene de tu primer día en la escuela, por eso, revivirás a partir de los 6 años, se prudente, no cometas los mismos errores, claro que, no sabes cuales son…-Dijo mientras se desvanecía entre risas, y todo se distorsionaba.

Entonces, despertaste. Despertaste en tu casa.

-"¿Todo fue…un sueño?"-Miraste a tu alrededor, una escena muy familiar te rodeaba. Era tu habitación, las paredes tenían un color rosáceo, viste un montón de juguetes a tu alrededor, y al intentar bajar de la cama, te diste cuenta de que tus pies no llegaban al suelo, bajaste de tu cama de estampado de (Dibujos favoritos de cuando peque) y te acercaste al espejo.

En el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de una niña, de unos cinco años de edad muy linda. Ella eras tú. Por un segundo, insignificante, pensaste que esa no eras tú, que llegaste a crecer más, pero pronto apartaste esa idea de tu atolondrada cabeza de niña pequeña.

Tenías un par de coletas recogiendo tu (Tamaño cabello) y (color de cabello) cabello, un camisón rosa, y unos diminutos pies descalzos. Entonces entró tu madre.

Una hermosa mujer de cortos y dorados cabellos, con una diadema en forma de listón, es bastante alta y hermosa, nació en Bélgica.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Qué tal la noche dormiste bien?

-Dormí muy bien mami, gracias.

-¿Soñaste con cosas bonitas?

-Creo recordar una pesadilla.

-Valla, lo siento cielo ¡Mañana soñarás cosas más alegres, ya verás!

Tu madre y tú eráis felices. Tu padre no trabajaba, pero os las apañabais para llegar a fin de mes.

Tu padre se llamaba Antonio Fernandez Carreido, era español, era moreno y de ojos verdes, de estatura media.

Y digo era, pues murió, cuando tenías trece años en un "accidente". Pero eso sucederá más tarde, los sucesos se contaran de forma cronológica.

-"Ahora, te contaré tu vida, la nuestra, inténtala cambiar por favor, eres nuestra única esperanza."-Dijo la voz de la "Otra tú" que resonó en tu cabeza varias veces.

5 años de edad:

Estas tranquilamente, en una gran pradera, jugando con tus padres. Horas después, tu padre se echó una siesta en la tranquila pradera.

Al verle, tu madre sonrió, y te dijo

-Será mejor no despertarle, ¿Vamos a buscar flores?

-¡Sí!-Susurraste.

Empezaste a recoger flores, alejándote un poco de tu madre. Detrás de ti notaste una presencia, pensando que sería tu madre, te giraste, para enseñarle tus flores, pero, cuando miraste, no había nadie.

Ese alguien, se colocó de nuevo detrás de ti, con una sonrisa.

Cuando creíste tener suficientes flores, fuiste a enseñárselas a tu madre.

Esta te dio unas semillas.

-¿Qué es esto, mama?-Preguntaste, inocente, como la niña que fuiste.

-Son semillas, de aquí nacen las plantas. Hay que regarlas y dejar que les del sol después, para que crezcan. Por eso, cuando llores, tienes que sonreír, para que en ti nazca una preciosa flor.

Entonces sonreíste, y tu madre también. Vivías en una especie de granjita pequeña. En sí es una buena vida, todos los días subías a la montaña y jugabas con tus padres, hasta que tu padre se echaba la siesta, y recogías flore con tu madre, quien te enseñaba a hacer guirnaldas, o cazabais mariposas, que luego soltabais, tu madre decía que en libertad eran más bonitas de ver.

Fuiste muy Féliz…hasta que entraste en el colegio.

Te mudaste de esa preciosa montaña, para ir a vivir a la ciudad, y esa ciudad, no era nada más y nada menos que Madrid.

Todos iban muy bien vestidos, y muy estirados, el aire era sucio, había muchos ruidos contaminando la tranquilidad, y por la noche no se podía ver ninguna estrella, apenas se podía ver la Luna.

Pero que se le iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo, a tu padre le dieron un trabajo fijo, y vivir a base de cosechar tomates, no era muy estable.

1er día de colegio: 6 años.

Fuiste con tu madre, pues tu padre ya entró al trabajo. Cuando llegaste a la puerta, no querías soltar la mano de tu madre, nunca os separasteis y no querías que eso cambiara, pero no había otro remedio. La abrazaste, te dio un beso y entraste.

A penas si sabias escribir, y eso te daba miedo. Te alivió bastante la clase de lengua. Tus padres se aseguraron que supieses leer desde siempre, pues siempre sentiste curiosidad por saber que ponía en esos grandes libros, y por ello leías mejor que muchos.

En el receso te preguntaron de donde venías, de que trabajan y/o trabajaban tus padres etcétera…

-Soy de (Tu país), pero antes vivía en una granja, y vivíamos de lo que cosechaba mi papá.-Dijiste muy (Alegre/Contenta/tímida)

-¿En una granja? Dijo una de las niñas.- ¡Qué vulgar! Será mejor no juntarnos con ella…-Dijo esta niña en tono cortante.

-¡Qué más da que sea de una granja! ¡Sigo siendo persona!

Desde entonces nadie se te acerca, parecía que tenías la peste negra. Nadie tenía trato contigo, pero eso no se lo decías a tus padres, le contabas como te fue en las clases, intentando evitar el receso para no tener que mentirles.

En realidad, nunca quisiste que te importara demasiado, pensaste que simplemente eran unos descorazonados, que no merecían tu amistad, por eso nunca entraste en una depresión ni nada por el estilo, siempre fuiste alegre y activa a pesar de todo.

13 años…

Tu cumpleaños es hoy, aunque tú lo ves como:

Opciones:

1-"Otro año más en mi triste vida"

2-"Otro año de resistencia"

2-"Otro año de resistencia, soy muy valiente. Todo el mundo dice, que con la edad, uno se vuelve sabio, tengo que crecer más para saber si eso fue un sueño o no… no lo entiendo"-Pensaste desconcertada, pues no volviste a oír su voz.

Al llegar a casa tu madre te abrió la puerta como siempre, todo estaba igual.

-¡Hola mamá!-Dijiste con la mejor sonrisa que podías actuar en la cara.

-Hola (Tu nombre) ¿Qué tal el instituto?

-Bastante (bien, mal en referencia a tus notas), saqué un (Tu nota más normal en sociales) en el último examen de sociales.

-(Reacción de tu madre, no muy dura aunque sea mala, que Bélgica es Kawaii)

-Iré a hacer los deberes antes de que llegué papá, para tener todo el día libre.

-Bien cielo.

Hiciste los deberes, todo era de (tu asignatura favorita/ la que mejor se te da) así que terminaste pronto, los otros deberes los terminaste en el patio, como siempre.

Al terminar te pusiste a (actividad favorita) esperando a tu padre. Miraste la hora, tu padre ya no tardaría mucho. Tenías ganas de que llegase, tus padres eran lo único que tenías, los únicos que te daban felicidad, y los querías mucho. Todo el tiempo libre que tenían, lo dedicaban a estar contigo, como siempre, y tu eso lo apreciabas mucho.

-¡(Tu nombre)!-Te llamó tu madre.

-¡Voy!-Dijiste (Alegremente/activamente/perezosamente)

-Lo siento, se me olvidó comprar el pan, ¿Puedes ir tú?

-Claro-Dijiste (Alegremente/activamente/perezosamente)

Entonces saliste, y fuiste a comprar el pan. La panadería estaba (cerca/lejos) en una esquina.

Llegaste a la calle, entonces tenías que pasar la calle todo recto, y girar a la izquierda. A la mitad de la calle más o menos, viste un líquido espeso rojo

Opciones:

1-En un principio tuviste miedo, pero luego razonaste…

2-Estuviste tranquila desde el principio.

2-Estuviste tranquila desde el principio, ya alguna vez te hicieron esa broma tus compañeros, aprovechándose de tu buena fe, diciendo que se hicieron una herida.

Seguiste avanzando, a medida que avanzabas había más y más de ese líquido rojo. Giraste a la izquierda, y había un montón de gente en piña delante de la panadería. Te acercaste, al fin y al cabo tenías que entrar a la panadería.

Cuando entraste a la panadería, y viste lo que miraban esas personas te quedaste sin habla, atónita, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos, como si de un manantial se tratase.

Era tu padre, estaba muerto… descuartizado, tenía varias marcas de ¿cuchillo? Por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en el pecho, no te podías creer lo que veías debía ser un sueño, te despertarías ¿verdad?

Cerca, algo fuera de lo que era "el escenario del crimen" estaban entrevistando a Vanessa, una compañera tuya, la que consiguió que todos te abandonaran llamándote vulgar.

-Y-yo…vi una sombra…me di la vuelta y-y vi a un chico, no…no me acuerdo de su aspecto, no lo podría reconocer aunque l-lo viese, ese…ese chico me intentó ma-matar, y-y ese hombre m-me defendió. Y-ya lo conocía, es el padre de una amiga mía…siempre lo respeté mucho, sabía que era valiente…-Dijo tu compañera gimoteando., tapándose el rostro con la cara al terminar.

-"¡Que morro tiene, sabe que es mi padre, siempre le ha llamado simple campesino! ¿Desde cuándo lo respeta? ¿Desde cuándo es mi amiga?"-Pensaste, aunque no pudiste decírselo ¿Por miedo? No, no podías emitir ningún sonido, solo fue por eso.

No querías estar más ahí, volviste a casa corriendo, llegaste en apenas tres minutos, y se lo contaste todo a tu madre, quien rompió a llorar al instante. Las dos llorasteis durante mucho tiempo. Tu misma te acostaste llorando, nuca tuviste ninguna razón para llorar durante tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente, el cual era no lectivo, por una huelga de estudiantes, tu madre se despertó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo pintar en su lloroso semblante, te preparó (tu desayuno favorito) y te despertó cuando lo terminó.

Ella intentó que pasases un buen día a pesar de todo. Estuvo todo el día contigo aprovechando que era no lectivo. Desayunasteis juntas, memorando viejos y buenos tiempos, de vez en cuando reías, cuando eso ocurría, tu madre también reía.

Le ayudaste a hacer la comida, comisteis (tu comida favorita) con pan casero. Después de hacer el pan acabasteis llenas de harina, y destrozadas de tanto amasar. Y de postre para esa deliciosa comida tuvisteis (tu postre favorito) con nata, casera también, cien veces mejor de la que venden, después de todo eso, teníais los brazos molidos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíais vuestro propio pan y vuestra propia nata, pero pan y nata caseros saben cien veces mejor que comprados.

Al comer esa deliciosa comida, te vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente.

Después de comer jugasteis a muchos juegos de mesa, no era raro que jugaseis a juegos de mesa, todos los día lo hacíais con tu padre, pero es que tu madre evitó dejar de sonreír, no le viste soltar una lágrima, sus ojos estaban como siempre, su sonrisa era brillante, y eso se lo agradecías mucho.

Para la cena había (tu cena preferida)

Después de cenar:

-Cielo, ¿Qué te parece si vas a mirar el correo de la computadora? Es posible que alguien te haya mandado un mensaje, y tú no te enterases, mejor ve a mirar por si acaso-Te dijo tu madre con una sonrisa.

Tú fuiste a pesar de saber que no iba a haber ningún correo, pero, cuando encendiste la computadora, sí que había uno. Y este uno decía:

_De: ElConquistador._

_Asunto: Sin asunto._

_¡Hola! Sé que no sabes quién soy, y francamente no me atrevo a decírtelo, sin embargo yo sí sé quién eres. Te conozco desde siempre, en un principio nuestros padres nos quisieron juntar, pero luego se echaron atrás. Yo te conozco de lejos, nunca pude hablar contigo porque voy a otra escuela, tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero no me atrevo a revelar mi identidad, aunque no me conozcas. Sé que has estado sufriendo, eres muy fuerte. Siento lo de tu padre._

_Te quiero… (Tu nombre)_

_**Fin.**_

-"Por dios, ¿Quién me ha gastado la broma? Malditas, y encima se atreven a mencionar a mi padre. ¿Quién es tan tonto como para creerse esta broma?"

Después, volviste con tu madre diciéndole que nadie te envió ningún mensaje.

Y, antes de irte a dormir, te contó las historias que te contaba cuando eras pequeña.

Tu conclusión:

-"Es la mejor madre del mundo, y la más fuerte."

Esa huelga, te cayó haciendo puente con el fin de semana, los días del sábado y el domingo fueron iguales, salvo que no se volvieron a repetir esos mensajes, continuando la broma pesada.

El Lunes fu igual, te desperezaste, te levantaste, re vestiste, te peinaste y fuiste a desayunar.

Cuando llegaste a tu clase, poco después, llegó (el/la) jef de estudios, con un chico nuevo. El profesor salió para hablar con (El/la) jef de estudios, y el chico se quedó dentro presentándose.

Tenía el cabello blanco, era muy pálido y sus ojos eran rojizos.

Suspiró.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Podéis llamarme "El mejor" u "Ore-Sama"! Soy de Alemania, aunque, soy del este, por lo que prefiero decir que soy de Prussia.

-"Es un narcisista, como casi todos los presentes, sin embargo, este parece diferente, no sé en qué…"-Pensaste algo confundida.

La mañana transcurrió normal.

En el receso, escuchaste que hablaban mal de ese chico, decían que lo expulsaron de su último instituto, y todas esas memeces que dicen de un niño nuevo, por otra parte, pensaste.

-"No sé si será verdad o no, pero de todos modos, ¿Eso les importa mucho? Me temo que a él también le darán de lado…"

Pasaron cuatro días, y nadie se acercó a él. Como durante el receso ibas a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, tú no te diste cuenta, hasta que, un día…

Tenías más hambre de la normal, tuviste dos exámenes de (asignaturas que peor se te dan) y era viernes, estabas muy cansada. Fuiste a comer a la cafetería, pero, como había muchas personas y no te gustan las multitudes, saliste al patio, y te apoyaste contra una pared para comer tu (bocadillo/sanwich/snaks/chuches)

Cuando terminaste de comer fuiste a tirar el (papel del sándwich/ papel del bocadillo/la bolsita de los snaks o las chuches) para llegar a la papelera, tenías que pasar por la pista de futbol, en la que estaban jugando.

Esperaste (in)pacientemente a poder pasar, asegurándote de que el balón no te diera, para pasar. En ese momento, un niño tiró el balón contra ti apropósito, te dio en la cara y te rompió la nariz y el labio. Cogiste el balón y lo tiraste al suelo.

-Valla, si es la granjerita.-Dijo el que te tiró el balón, recogiéndolo.- ¡Fuera de la pista y no molestes anda! Te podría pasar algo así de nuevo.

-¡Si, fuera si no quieres que te rompamos algo más que la nariz y el labio!-Dijo este, con ánimos de tirarte de nuevo el balón a la cara. Justo cuando lo tiró, Gilbert se puso en el medio, impidiendo que me diera a mí, dándole un remate de cabeza y marcando directamente en la portería al otro lado de la pista.

-Asombroso…-Fue lo único que salió de tu boca en un susurro.

-¿En serio os sentís bien metiéndoos con una chica? ¡Sois muy poco Awesome, dais pena!-Dijo el albino con una voz de autosuficiencia.

Los otros no pudieron responder, seguían estupefactos con ese gol, por un remate de cabeza, desde casi la otra punta del campo, por lo que Gilbert aprovechó para cogerte de la muñeca, y llevarte a la enfermería. Te sangraban mucho la nariz y el labio.

Una vez te curó la nariz y el labio la enfermera, te aconsejo que fueses a ver igualmente a un médico dentro de una semana por si acaso.

Entonces saliste al pasillo, donde Gilbert te esperaba, aunque no lo sabías.

-¡Hola! ¿Mejor?

-Sí, un poco mejor. No necesitaba tu ayuda, sin embargo, gracias.-Se lo agradeciste, ya que te educaron bien.

-No decías eso en la pista, de hecho, dijiste: "Asombroso" si no oí mal.-Una vez dicho esto, te sonrojaste un poco.

-S-si dije eso ¿Y qué? No necesitaba que me ayudases, le iba a dar una paliza a esos yo sola.

-Como quieras.-Dijo con una voz de autosuficiencia, juntada con una voz juguetona, que de alguna manera sonó adorable. En eso sonó el timbre de volver a clases, y volvisteis. Por supuesto no falto el listo o la lista que te preguntó que te pasó en la cara, a sabiendas de lo que ocurrió.

Se acabaron las clases, son las 2:15 y todos vuelven a casa juntos, todos excepto Gilbert y tú.

Dio la casualidad de que llovió, y tuviste la suerte de que tu madre te recordase que llevases el paraguas, Gilbert no llevó el paraguas, y estaba volviendo a casa corriendo, como el suelo estaba encharcado cayó.

Tú abriste el paraguas, y corriste a su lado, le resguardaste de la lluvia mientras se intentaba reincorporar. Al darse cuenta de que la lluvia ya no le rozaba, miró hacia arriba, y te vió a ti sosteniendo el paraguas.

-Cuidado, te vas a resfriar.-Dijiste esbozando una sonrisa.

Gilbert cogió un color rosáceo en sus mejillas, tú pensaste que era por la caída.

-G-gracias.

-No hay de qué. Considéralo mi agradecimiento por lo de antes. Te acompañaré hasta casa.

-No hace falta que te distraigas de tu camino, está un poco lejos. Ore-Sama se las puede apañar solo.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta.

-Eres demasiado buena.

-Le dices eso a alguna de mis compañeras, y cree que te controlo la mente, o que te he amenazado para que lo digas.-Dijiste en un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Llegasteis a su casa, no muy tarde. No estaba tan lejos.

-Gracias, pero Ore-Sama no te necesitaba.

-¡¿Así me lo agradeces?!-Gritaste, aunque no enfadada.

Él sonrió justo antes de entrar a su casa.

Volviste a la tuya. Estabas caminando tranquilamente cuando pasaste por delante de "esa" panadería. La silueta de tu padre estaba marcada con una cinta blanca, su sangre todavía estaba en el suelo, y la policía había puesto una cinta de "¡No pasar!" Rodeando toda la escena del crimen.

No pudiste reprimir las lágrimas, y decidiste llorar, desahogarte, para no llorar delante de tu madre. Por ello te paraste unos segundos tapándote los ojos con un brazo. Empezó a menguar la lluvia cuando empezaste a oír unos pasos que rápidamente se acercaban a ti. Miraste hacia atrás, y viste a tus compañeras corriendo hacia ti, una de las cuales era a la que salvó tu padre. Cuando intentaste esquivarlas, ya era tarde, te tiraron, haciendo que te dieras con el bordillo de la calle, quedando justo al lado de donde estuvo tu padre, y de paso remarcaron la herida de tu labio.

-Mira, ahora estás donde estuvo tu padre antes de morir… ¡Por salvarme a mí! Ahora siento que no debí insultarle… ¡Bueno no! ¡No deja de ser un estúpido campesino!

-¡Eres estúpida, niñita! ¿En serio estabas contenta con tu padre?-Dijo una de las otras que acompañaban a Vanessa. ¿Qué eran su séquito?-¡Te dejo solita, por salvar a alguien que ni conocía!

-Es cierto, sería mejor que murieses, no sirves de nada.

Opciones:

1-Cogiste tu paraguas, y volviste a casa…

2-No pudiste aguantarlo más, y golpeaste a Vanessa…

2-No pudiste aguantarlo más, golpeaste a Vanessa, la cogiste del cuello de sus elegantes ropas, y la tiraste contra el suelo, y lo mismo hiciste con su séquito.

-¡Permito que me insultéis, y permito que me peguéis, decid el nombre de mis padres, y estáis muertas! ¡¿Entendido?!-Afirmaron con la cabeza.- ¡Ah! En cuanto a la bromita del correo, supongo que eráis vosotras, sino, ya se lo diré a vuestras amiguitas ¡Perdeos!-Gritaste, y te largaste del lugar, muy frustrada.

Cuando entraste a tu casa con el labio y la nariz sangrando, tu madre te lo curó, y al igual que la enfermera, te dijo que te llevaría al médico a mirarlo mejor por si acaso.

-Muy bien, ya está. Pero cielo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-"Sé que puedo confiar en ella, pero no quiero preocuparla, le contaré parte de la verdad." Para ir a tirar un (papel/plástico), tenía que pasar por la pista de fútbol para llegar a la papelera, y me dio un balonazo en la cara.

-Cielo, tienes que intentar tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé mamá, lo siento.

-No tiene que pedirme disculpas a mi.-Dijo dulcemente mientras se levantaba.-Sino a tu yo del futuro.

-"¿Mi yo del futuro? Esa chica…"

-En cualquier caso hoy comemos (Tú comida prefe) ¿Qué deberes tienes?

-Hoy sólo tengo unos de (Asignatura prefe), los terminó en 5 o 10 minutos.

-¡Qué bien cielo!

-Sí, fin de semana con pocos deberes.

Después de comer, te fuiste a tu habitación, a hacer (hobby) No podías dejar de pensar en lo que te hicieron esas chicas, y esos chicos.

Pronto dejaste de (hobby) porque no podías dejar de pensar en esas chicas, Vanessa y su "séquito", y esos chicos del receso. Lo que te habían hecho no tenía nombre ni perdón, pero, ¿Qué podías hacer?

Querías dejar de pensar en eso, pensar en otra cosa, pero, ¿En qué?

-"¿Qué tal en ese chico…Gilbert? ¿Será verdad lo que le expulsaron?"-Pensaste.-"Bueno, de todos modos me da igual, parece simpático, y hoy hablamos durante un buen rato tranquilamente, no parece un mal chico."

El día transcurrió normal. A tu madre se le olvidó comprar una cosa, y te mandó a ti a comprarla, la ayudaste un poco haciendo la cena, estuviste un rato con ella viendo la tele y jugando a juegos de mesa. Lo normal. Todo era perfectamente normal, salvó tú, estabas pensativa, y algo deprimida, tu madre resolvió no preguntarte todavía, dejar que tú se lo contases.

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi! ¿Qué tal ha estado?

Tardé bastante en hacerlo, en un principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero se me ocurrieron demasiadas cosas. Espero que no hayáis tenido que dar muchas vueltas, y que entendierais como se buscaban las opciones. Lo he intentado hacer:

1-Interesante, que enganche.

2-Algo triste, pero divertido y misterio.

3-Romántico, pero no con muchas ñoñerías.

¿Lo conseguí?

"Por fa di que sí, por fa di que sí"

Hacedme reviews, me hace mucha ilusión, ver que alguien me lee, si encontráis algo mal hecho (que no sean los guiones, es que no se poner los correctos u.u) decídmelo, y lo corregiré cuanto antes, no me lo voy a tomar a mal ni nada. Por otra parte no muerdo.

Tengo que pediros opinión: ¿Utilizó a más personajes de Hetalia? Decidme los que queréis que aparezcan, y los intento poner. Las niñas esas, y los niños esos, los malotes xd, no son de Hetalia, porque no quiero que los odiéis por mi culpa ;)

¡Hasta leernos! Záijián! Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2 Amigos, enemigos y Gilbert

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bien espero. 1-Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, creo que a partir de ahora actualizaré los sábados o los domingos, en cualquier caso, avisaré a todo el que pueda de cuando subo (Siento no poder avisar a los anónimos).

2- Sayonara Distance, ya que no me respondes, y no sé si es porque no lo lees o te lo mandé mal, o yo que sé que, te lo digo aquí.

-Sayonara Distance, me he pasado por tu perfil, y me encantó tu historia, tienes que seguir haciendo más, estaba preciosa. Por fi, haz más, es que me encantó como escribiste esa historia, que, aunque corta fue realmente entretenida.

En fin, en este capi 2, los que terminarais con la primera opción en el primero, debéis empezar sí o sí por la primera opción, si no os vais a liar, a partir de ahí la que queráis. Si terminasteis por la dos, evidentemente, empezad por la dos, ¿Me he explicado bien? Espero que si…

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Hetalia no me Pertenecen

Bueno, aquí el fic…

Amigos,

Enemigos y

Gilbert…

En Casa de Gilbert:

-Hola, pequeña, ¿Eras tú la que preguntabas por mi Gilbert?-Te recibió su madre. Tú te sonrojaste, dándote cuenta de lo que insinuaba, mientras Gilbert deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

-¡Mutter! (Madre)-Gruñó Gilbert muy, muy, muy sonrojado.

-Lo siento, lo siento ya me voy.

-Lo siento, mi madre está deseando que tenga una novia…-Dijo Gilbert, aún sonrojado, en cuanto entrasteis a la sala de estar.

-¿Nunca has tenido novia?

-No.

-¿Novio?

-¿Tengo cara de…?

-¡Os traje algo de picar!-Dijo la madre del albino, salvando a éste.

Era una Selva Negra (Si no te gusta, cualquier tarta) y un vaso enorme de (tu bebida prefe)

-Tiene una pinta deliciosa…-Dijiste con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Danke! (Gracias)-Dijo la mujer, con una gran sonrisa mable en la cara.-La hice yo, espero que o guste.

-¡A mano!-Dijiste poco antes de probar un trocito de esa deliciosa tarta.- ¡Increíble! Sabe genial.

-Danke.-Dijo la mujer, saliendo de la habitación…dejándoos solos.

Os pusisteis a comer. A penas hablasteis.

-¡Estaba delicioso!-Exclamaste.

-Sí, asombroso, aunque no tanto como si lo hubiera cocinado el asombroso yo…

-Vale… Ya he confirmado lo primero que pensé al verte.

-¿Qué soy guapo? ¿Interesante? ¿Inteligente? ¿Sencillamente asombroso?-Dijo el albino, con una pícara sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que…-Te hiciste esperar.-No. Lo que pensé es que eras un narcisista, un creído…Sin embargo, me caes bien.-Dijiste esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Gilbert se levantó para ir, tú también te levantaste. Al ir hacia la puerta, Gilbert se tropezó con a saber qué, y se cayó encima de ti, de modo que tu caíste sentada, el con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo, contra la pared, de modo que vuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros. Podías sentir su respiración. Sin embargo, no te diste cuenta, ni el tampoco ya que teníais los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

La madre de Gilbert ya abrió la puerta, y dijo a los visitantes, que el albino estaba con una amiga en la sala de estar.

-¿Con una chica? Por fin.-Dijo una voz masculina, que sonaba bastante egocéntrica.

-Ya era hora de que se echara novia.-Dijo una voz masculina muy alegre.

-¡Me alegro por el!-Dijo una voz femenina, algo infantil.

-¿Seguro que será eso? Ya sabéis que está… enamorado de sí mismo.-Dijo otra voz masculina, de semblante más serio, parecía mayor.

Cuando fueron esos cuatro a la sala de estar, (por suerte, no les acompañó la madre del albino) y se encontraron con esa escena, bueno… imaginaos que pensaron.

-¡Valla! Sí que es cierto que te echaste novia ya era hora ¿no?-Dijo esa voz egocéntrica. Era un joven alto, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y ojos azules, con una gran y extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te envidio, a ti y a tu hermano, yo sigo detrás de ella…-Dijo el chico de la voz alegre. Era un chico de estatura media, de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Bonita pareja.-Dijo la chica de voz infantil. Era una joven hermosa, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y tenía una gran sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-Valla hermano, nunca imagine que te pudieras olvidar de….-Dijo el chico del semblante serio. Era el más alto de todos, tenía el cabello rubio y repeinado, sus ojos eran de una azul muy profundo, y tenía un semblante serio mezclado con preocupación. La joven infantil iba cogida de su brazo.

Esto lo dijeron en lo que pareció una escasa milésima de segundo, todavía teníais los ojos cerrados, así que no sabíais que pasaba. Poco después, por fin abristeis los ojos. Cuando os fijasteis en la postura en la que acabasteis, vuestros pómulos se colorearon rápidamente y ardieron, os mirasteis atónitos por unos segundos, por fin apartaste la vista, y el albino se levantó.

-¡No era lo que parecía!-Exclamó Gilbert en cuanto se levantó.

-¿A no?-Preguntó el rubio. Tú por fin te levantaste.- bonjour, Mlle (Buenos días, señorita) Mi nombre es Francis.-Dijo el rubio besándote la mano. Tú enseguida la apartaste, con asco.

-¡Hola señorita! ¡Me llamo Antonio! ¿Y tú?

-Y-yo me llamo (Tu nombre)-Dijiste enseguida, algo nerviosa.

-Ciao, bella! Me llamo Felicciana.-Dijo la joven infantil.

-Guten Morgen! (Buenos días) (Tu nombre)! Mi nombre es Ludwig.

-Ahora que ya están las presentaciones ¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Felicciana.

-¿Un juego de mesa?-Ofreciste.

-Me parece bien.-Dijeron todos.

-¿A cuál?-Preguntaste.

-¿Al Monopoly?-Ofreció Gilbert.-Claro que… Les ganaré a todos…

-Eso habrá que verlo.-Dijisteis todos.

Como Gilbert perdió algunas piezas fuisteis por parejas:

Alemania y Felicciana cogieron al perro.

Antonio y Francis el barco.

Y tú, (que no tuviste más remedio que ir con Gilbert) y Gilbert (bota, coche, dedal, sombrero, plancha, carreta)

-Genial hermanito, acabas de caer en "El paseo del prado", que es mía, con un hotel así que 2.000 MonoDóllares.-Dijo Ludwig animado.

-¿El nombre te lo inventaste?-Preguntaste.

-Más o menos…

-Nos toca tirar.-Dijo Francis.-Genial, Felicciana lee suerte, por favor.

-"Entras en la cárcel." Madre mía, Antonio y tú sois muy dados a entrar a la cárcel.

-Y a arruinarse, no como el asombroso yo.

-Gilbert, nos quedan 500 MonoDóllares.-Dijiste, haciéndole quedar mal… muy, muy mal.

Al final acabasteis en segundo lugar, ganaron Ludwig y Felicciana, Gilbert y tú los segundos, y Antonio y Francis se arruinaron.

-¿Por qué siempre gana Ludwig?-Preguntó Antonio.

-¿Por qué siempre me mandan a la cárcel?-Preguntó Francis.

-Por qué será…-Dijimos todos a la vez (salvo Felicciana)

El domingo hicisteis lo mismo, y fueron los mismos resultados…

El domingo, poco antes de irte:

-¿Vais a nuestro instituto?-Les preguntaste a todo.

-No,-respondió Felicciana.- yo, Francis y Antonio vamos al mismo, Ludwig va a uno especializado en ingeniería y robótica.

-Qué pena, quería veros mañana.-Dijiste.

-Bueno, así podrás estar más a solas con Gilbert-Dijo Felicciana.

Los dos os pusisteis rojos hasta las orejas.

-¡Hasta mañana!-Dijiste, y te fuiste rápidamente.

El Lunes:

Durante el receso, antes de dejar totalmente desierta el aula, se te acercó Gilbert.

-¿Hoy que vas a hacer?-Te preguntó.

-Voy a hacer los deberes, para tener la tarde libre ¿Y tú?

-Que aburrida.-Le miraste un poco mal.- No sé, a lo mejor juego al fútbol.

-¿Juegas al fútbol?

-Si.

-Déjame adivinarlo, eres asombroso jugando al fútbol.

-Exacto. Iré yendo.

-Vale, Ciao!

-¿Dónde habré metido mi archivador?

-Hola, niñita de papá…muerto.

-¡Vanessa!

-Oh dios, hasta da miedo ¿no?

-¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz de una vez? ¿Qué te hice? Explícamelo para que pueda disculparme.

-Ser una campesina. Ala, discúlpate, de rodillas.

-No estoy avergonzada por ello, eso a ti no te incumbe, y no lo puedo cambiar, aunque tampoco quiero, por otra parte, no tiene sentido odiarme por eso.

-Estúpida granjerita.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa, me he acostumbrado a todos tus insultos, ya soy inmune.

-No serás tan inmune…-Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.- si te robo a tu novio…

-Mi ¿qué?

-El albino de antes, no finjas, sé que te gusta.

-La verdad es que no podrías estar más confundida.

-No mientas, lo sé… me lo dice tu corazón…

-No me puede gustar, a penas lo conozco…

-Amor a primera vista. De todos modos, no importa, te lo quitaré y ya.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, para variar! Idiota.

Tú hiciste los deberes, mientras Gilbert jugaba al fútbol.

Por la tarde, todos juntos:

-Buena noticia… ¡Cogieron al Asombroso yo para el equipo de fútbol!

-¡Qué bien!

-Me alegro por ti, hermano.

-Yo estoy en el de mi instituto, algún día seremos rivales…

-¿Eso significa que prácticas todo el receso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Sabes, cielo.-Dijo Francis refiriéndose a ti.- iré a visitarte durante todos los recesos te parece.

-¡No por favor!

-Chica lista.-Dijeron todos excepto Francis a la vez.

Los próximos días pasaron normales, la bromita del correo no se volvió a repetir todo perfecto… luego llegó el viernes…

Durante el receso tuviste hambre, y te fuiste a comprar (bocadillo/sanwich/snaks/chuches)

Cuando terminaste de comer fuiste a tirar el (papel del sándwich/ papel del bocadillo/la bolsita de los snaks o las chuches) para llegar a la papelera, tenías que pasar por la pista de futbol, en la que estaban jugando.

Esperaste (in)pacientemente a poder pasar, asegurándote de que el balón no te diera, para pasar. Observaste toda la pista, a ver si veías a Gilbert. Lo encontraste. Estaba haciendo una buena jugada hasta que resbaló con a saber qué, y se cayó. Quisiste ir a ayudarle, pero cuando te disponías a ir, ya había ido a ayudarle esa Vanessa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Gilbert con los ojos cerrados.

Ante esto el corazón se te encogió, no sabías que era ese sentimiento, pero no te gustaba, metiste el (papel del sándwich/ papel del bocadillo/la bolsita de los snaks o las chuches) en tu bolsillo, y resolviste tirarlo en la papelera de tu casa cuando llegases, te fuiste a la biblioteca.

Con Gilbert:

-De nada.-Dijo Vanessa. Entonces Gilbert abrió los ojos.

-¡Maldita, no me toques, no me ayudes!

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó Vanessa. Parecía que iba a llorar, pero no era así.

-¿Qué por qué? Sé lo que le has hecho a (tu nombre) arpía.

-Pero, ¿Y qué más da esa?

-Cállate.

La chica se apartó. En un principio fue a ayudarlo por el hecho de que tú estabas allí, y sabía que te molestaría, pero ahora se ha enamorado del chico…

Opción 2

Es sábado. Estas aburrida en casa sola, porque tu madre salió con su hermano a charlar un rato, y te dejó sola sintiéndolo mucho.

-Me aburro… ¿Qué hago?-Te preguntaste tirada en tu cama boca arriba.- No me apetece dibujar, no me apetece hacer nada después de lo que hice ayer a esa maldita mal criada de Vanessa, aun así me siento mal. ¡ME ABURRO!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y fuiste a cogerlo. El teléfono fijo yacía sobre una mesita, justo debajo, en el hueco de la mesita, estaba la guía telefónica. Al coger el teléfono le diste una patada sin querer a la guía telefónica que se calló.

-¿Si?

-Hola, somos de (compañía telefónica que no tengas)…

-No me interesa.-Colgaste.

Entonces fuiste a recoger la guía telefónica. Había caído abierto por la B Un nombre te llamó la atención.

-Beil-sch-midt- Leíste con alguna dificultad.- ¡Beilschmidt! ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! Ese chico me ayudó… lo llamaré, a lo mejor charlamos un rato.

Lo llamaste.

-¿Si?-Respondió una voz femenina.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, ¿Es usted la madre de Gilbert Beilschmidt?

-Si cielo, ¿Por qué?

-Gilbert es un amigo mío, quisiera quedar con el…

-¿Quedar?-Se sorprendió la mujer.-Ya entiendo…

-¡No, e-espero no es l-lo que cree!-Dijiste muy sonrojada.

-Tranquila cielo, ya lo llamo.

-"Mierda, ahora que hago ¿Le dirá a Gilbert algo como que me gusta? Espero que no, se le subirían los humos (aún mas) a ese narcisista…"

-Ja?

-¡Oh! G-gilbert soy (Tu nombre)

-¡Hola (tu nombre)! ¿Qué querías?

-Que quede claro que no tengo más amigos y por eso recurro a ti… ¿Quedamos ahora en algún sitio? Me aburro mucho.

-Vale, ¿dónde?

-No me importa.

-Bien, en mi casa ahora ¿Te parece?

-¡Asombroso!

-¿Tanto como yo?

-"Ya se le subieron los humos" Mucho más, evidentemente.

-¿Por qué estarás en la casa del asombroso yo, con el asombroso yo?

-No precisamente maldito narcisista.

Reísteis a la vez.

-Bien, ahora voy.-Dijiste todavía riendo.

Le dejaste una nota a tu madre diciendo que estabas con un amigo. Te peinaste, te vestiste y fuiste tomando las indicaciones que te dio previamente.

En la casa de Gilbert, antes de que llegaras:

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Preguntó un chico rubio.

-Con una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?-Dijo un rubio de pelo largo, resaltando las a- Es decir, que va a venir ahora una chica ¿Me equivoco?

-Tócale un pelo y te mato.-Dijo Gilbert este sujeto, algo enfadado.

-O sea que, ¿Esa chica es tu novia? Por fin te desenamoraste de ti mismo.-Volvió a hablar el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡No es mi novia! Y es imposible que alguien se olvide del asombroso yo…

-¿Entonces por qué la defiendes tanto, si no te gusta?

-No he dicho que no me guste, he dicho que no es mi novia.-Gilbert sabía lo que sentía por ti, y no lo iba a negar… bueno, a ti sí.

-¡Felicidades! Te enamoraste por primera vez-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño recogido en coleta, que está al lado del primer rubio que habló.

-¿No te corresponde? Yo entiendo lo que es eso, tú persiste igual que yo…-Dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

-¡Nuca he dicho que no me corresponda! Todavía no se lo pedí, eso es todo.

-¿Y eso?

-La conozco desde ha-hace poco…

Entonces llegaste.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Eres la que preguntó antes por mi Gilbert?

-¡Oh! Ho-hola señora Beilschmidt, n-no es lo que pensaste antes, n-no…

-Tranquila cariño, no le dije nada…

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Ya, ya… Ven, Gilbert está con unos amigos.

La madre de Gilbert te dejó en la sala de estar con los demás. En cuanto la señora Beilschmidt se fue, el rubio de ojos azules te cogió la mano, y se puso de rodillas ante ti.

-Hola querida, mi nombre es Francis.-Te besó la mano.

-¡No me toques (Insulto común en ti)!-Dicho esto le diste un manotazo, y soltaste tu mano del agarre del (Insulto común en ti)

El otro rubio de ojos azules se levantó… era realmente alto…

-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, soy el hermano menor de Gilbert.-Dijo en semblante serio.

-¿¡Menor!? P-pero si mides co-como 1´82 y el como 1´75… por no comentar la fuerza claro… En fin.

-¡Yo me llamo Felicciana ve~!-Dijo la castaña que estaba al lado del rubio, el cual resultó ser el hermano de Gilbert.

-Y yo me llamo Antonio.-Dijo el castaño.

-Bueno, pues yo me llamo (tu nombre)

-¿Cómo encontraste mi número?-Preguntó curioso Gilbert.- ¡Ah! Y lo de mi hermano, ya se que soy mucho más fuerte que el gracias.

-Es que la guía telefónica se calló y se abrió por la B, y lo de la fuerza, me refería a que Ludwig es más fuerte que tú, no al revés.

-Siéntate aquí, por favor querida.-Dijo Francis señalando un sitio al lado de él.

-Por mi seguridad, y por la tuya propia será mejor que no.

-Cierto, mejor siéntate aquí.-Dijo Antonio, haciéndote un sitio.

-Mejor.-Dijiste tú.

-¡Aquí traigo una (tarta prefe) recién hecha!-Dijo la madre de Gilbert.

-Gracias- dijisteis todos.

Empezasteis a comer.

-Esto está delicioso. ¿Cómo cocina tan bien? Enséñeme por favor.-Dijiste.

-Te enseñaré cuando quieras, y muchas gracias.

-Os tengo envidia.-Dijiste refiriéndote a Gilbert y a Ludwig.-Vuestra madre cocina genial, la mía cocina bien, pero las tartas no mucho, aunque cocina exquisitos dulces belgas… ¿Y vuestro padre?

-Murió.-Contestó el menor.

-¡Oh! L-lo siento no… no quería…

-No pasa nada…-Dijo Gilbert, se notaba tristeza en su voz.

Estuvisteis hablando un rato, y el domingo fuisteis todos de nuevo, a pasar un grandioso rato, en la casa del grandioso Gilbert, con el grandioso él.

El Lunes:

Durante el receso, antes de dejar totalmente desierta el aula, se te acercó Gilbert.

-¿Hoy que vas a hacer?-Te preguntó.

-Voy a hacer los deberes, para tener la tarde libre ¿Y tú?

-No sé, a lo mejor juego al fútbol, así cuido de que seas dañada de nuevo.-Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa pícara.

-Maldito…-Susurraste, de modo que sólo Gilbert te escuchó.

-¡Tú!-Te "llamó" Vanessa.-Por tu culpa casi me rompo la nariz, casi me desfiguras la cara…

-Valla, lo siento, la próxima vez te la desfiguro del todo, no casi, y así a lo mejor hasta quedas bonita…-Dijiste fastidiada, recordando lo del Viernes.

-¡Maldita!-Te gritó, y se fue encolerizada.

-Eres increíble…-Dijo Gilbert.

-Gracias. Es cuestión de práctica.

-P-pero, que pasó ¿De qué habla? ¿La pegaste?

-Si te quieres poner de su parte, alegando que era una chica indefensa, estás a tiempo.-Dijiste, lo mal interpretaste pensando que era eso lo que querías decir, aunque quisieras hacer como si no, estabas muy triste…

-¡No pienso hacer eso! Te pregunto qué te hizo esa arpía para conseguir que la pegaras.-Entonces te sonrojaste, y el también.

-Se metió con mi padre.-Susurraste.

-…

-Por si no lo sabías, mi padre está muerto.

-¡No tenía ni idea! Lo siento.-Dijo muy arrepentido. Negaste con la cabeza.

-En fin, ¿Entonces te unes al equipo?

-Sí, me uniré al equipo de fútbol seguramente.-Dijo no muy convencido de que ya estuvieras bien.

Por la tarde, todos juntos:

-Buena noticia… ¡Cogieron al Asombroso yo para el equipo de fútbol!

-¡Qué bien!

-Me alegro por ti, hermano.

-Yo estoy en el de mi instituto, algún día seremos rivales…

-¿Eso significa que prácticas todo el receso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Sabes, cielo.-Dijo Francis refiriéndose a ti.- iré a visitarte durante todos los recesos te parece.

-¡No por favor!

-Chica lista.-Dijeron todos excepto Francis a la vez.

Los próximos días pasaron normales, la bromita del correo no se volvió a repetir todo perfecto… luego llegó el viernes…

Durante el receso tuviste hambre, y te fuiste a comprar (bocadillo/sanwich/snaks/chuches)

Cuando terminaste de comer fuiste a tirar el (papel del sándwich/ papel del bocadillo/la bolsita de los snaks o las chuches) para llegar a la papelera, tenías que pasar por la pista de futbol, en la que estaban jugando.

Esperaste (in)pacientemente a poder pasar, asegurándote de que el balón no te diera, para pasar. Observaste toda la pista, a ver si veías a Gilbert. Lo encontraste. Estaba haciendo una buena jugada hasta que resbaló con a saber qué, y se cayó. Quisiste ir a ayudarle, pero cuando te disponías a ir, ya había ido a ayudarle esa Vanessa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Gilbert con los ojos cerrados.

Ante esto el corazón se te encogió, no sabías que era ese sentimiento, pero no te gustaba, metiste el (papel del sándwich/ papel del bocadillo/la bolsita de los snaks o las chuches) en tu bolsillo, y resolviste tirarlo en la papelera de tu casa cuando llegases, te fuiste a la biblioteca.

Con Gilbert:

-De nada.-Dijo Vanessa. Entonces Gilbert abrió los ojos.

-¡Maldita, no me toques, no me ayudes!

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó Vanessa. Parecía que iba a llorar, pero no era así.

-¿Qué por qué? Sé lo que le has hecho a (tu nombre) arpía.

-Pero, ¿Y qué más da esa?

-Cállate.

La chica se apartó. En un principio fue a ayudarlo por el hecho de que tú estabas allí, y sabía que te molestaría, pero ahora se ha enamorado del chico…

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

1-Siento haberlo dejado tan mal.

2-Siento el que no haya habido opciones, es que lo tenía que dejar en el clímax correcto.

3-Siento que haya sido corto.

4-Espero que os haya gustada :3

5- ¿Merezco reviews?

6-¡Muchas gracias a todos!

7-Ciao Bellas! Ciao Bambinos!


	3. Chapter 3 Días malos, días buenos

_¡Hola! De nuevo, aviso: Los que terminarais con la primera opción en el primero, debéis empezar sí o sí por la primera opción, si no os vais a liar, a partir de ahí la que queráis. Si terminasteis por la dos, evidentemente, empezad por la dos, ¿Me he explicado bien? Espero que si…_

_Siento que solo puedan ser una vez por semana, es que me cuesta un poco u.u_

_Días malos,_

_días buenos,_

_y todo en uno..._

Opción 1:

Ese mismo día, por la tarde:

-¡Hola mamá!-Entraste en casa, todo parecía normal. Pero te sentías extraña…

-Hola cielo ¿Terminaste los deberes?

-Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde.-Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Quedas con alguien?

-…

-Cielo ¿Qué pasa?

-No me pasa nada.-Dijiste fingiendo tu mejor sonrisa.

-(Tu nombre), estás rara, sé que te pasa algo…-Contestó muy seria tu madre.-Será mejor desahogarte.

-No me puedo desahogar…Si no sé lo que me pasa…

-Cuéntame todo desde el principio, y luego sacamos conclusiones ¿Vale?

-Si. Verás, todo empezó el viernes de la semana pasada…

Le contaste todo, que había unas niñas que se metían contigo, que se metieron con tu padre (en esta parte tu madre reprimió unas lágrimas) y como te amenazaron, pero añadiendo que "ese maldito narcisista del demonio no me gusta, somos amigos"

-Ya veo…-Dijo tu madre.-Dime, ¿Sólo ellas se meten contigo? Es decir, ¿De verdad tienes amigas?

-Por culpa de la niña que insultó a mi padre nadie se acerca a mí…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… que entre en el colegio.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?!

-No os quería preocupar…-Dijiste reprimiendo lágrimas rebeldes…

-Cielo…-Dijo tu madre abrazándote.- ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? Ni el viernes, ni en el fin de semana te noté rara…

-Es que es desde hoy…

-¿Pasó algo más?

-Creo que no, es decir, te conté hasta lo último que me dijo.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, y el horno.

-Cariño, luego hablamos, ve a coger el teléfono por favor, yo sacó el pan.

Asentiste y te dirigiste hacia el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Preguntaste.

-¡Hola! Soy Gilbert.

Opciones:

1-¿Quieres hablarme de otro gran logro?-Preguntaste fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Nueva novia? No le llamaste arpía cuando te ayudó.

2-¡Ah, hola Gilbert! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Preguntaste ocultando tu malestar…

1-¿Quieres hablarme de otro gran logro?-Preguntaste fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Nueva novia? No le llamaste arpía cuando te ayudó.-Te mordiste el labio. ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué decías eso?

-¿¡Hablas de esa Vanessa!? Te lo dije, no quiero nada con esa arpía, yo te…

-¿Por qué no? Lo tiene todo, es guapa, es frágil, es rica ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-(Tu nombre tartamudeando) yo…yo no…

-Aunque sea así no importa.-Dijiste entristecida, otro te ha fallado, eso crees él nunca te fallará.-Es lógico, me voy a comer, adiós.-Colgaste sin dar tiempo a que Gilbert se despidiera.

-(Tu nombre) esa chica, Vanessa… después de amenazarte, hizo algo cumpliendo su amenaza.

-Que yo me acuerde no, ¿Por?

-Creo que es por eso que estas triste…

-¡Te lo dije, no me gusta!

-Aunque no te guste, es tu primer amigo ¿no? Y ella tu primera enemiga ¿no? Sería triste que dejará tu AMISTAD por la suya ¿cierto?

-Puede ser…

Comisteis, a continuación fuiste a tu habitación, querías pensar…

-"Gilbert me traicionó… ¿Sería capaz de ello? No lo creo… Siempre he sido desconfiada, pero hay algo en el que me dice que puedo confiar en él, que siempre estará allí para ayudarme…Pero, ¿Qué es ese algo…?"

Estabas confusa, esto bien podría ser amor… aunque te negabas a admitirlo…

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la adolescencia es tan confusa? ¿No puede venir con libro de instrucciones? Realmente, los libros de instrucciones son los padres, pero es más difícil recolectar el valor suficiente para preguntar algo a tus padres, que leer unas malditas instrucciones en Chino Mandarin o en Chino Cantonés.

De nuevo sonó el teléfono, y de nuevo fuiste a cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres (tu nombre)?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Ludwig, el hermano de Gilbert.

-¡Ah, hola! ¿Qué quieres?-Dijiste haciendo todo lo posible por actuar una voz de tranquilidad y bienestar.

-Mi hermano esta raro desde poco después de volver del instituto ¿Sabes si le pasó algo?

-Lo siento, no sé nada…-Dijiste preocupada.-"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él? Sólo está triste, no es para tanto"-Pensaste coherentemente.

-Cuando volvió estaba perfectamente, pero hizo una llamada telefónica, y desde entonces no sé qué le pasa…

-"¿Qué? Una llamada telefónica ¿No sería…? ¿Le he hecho daño? No… ¿Esa arpía no…? ¡Gilbert lo siento!" Escucha, ¿Está Gilbert?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el chico. Según oír "si" ya te estabas poniéndote la chaqueta, y saliendo de la casa, sin darte cuenta de colgar.- ¿(tu nombre)? ¿(Tu nombre)? Ah, en fin.

Picaste a la puerta, abrió Gilbert. La casa no estaba especialmente cerca, y corriendo eres un poco floja… (Lo siento si corres como el viento) Así que cuando abrió estabas fatigada…

-Ho…la…Gil…bert…lo…iento…-Dijiste con las manos apoyadas en las piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué vienes tan fatigada?

-He…venido…corriendo…-Aclaraste, alzando la cabeza, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Gilbert también sonrió y te invitó a pasar.

-¡Será mejor que te sientes, descanse y expliques!-Dijo un amable Gilbert, al que nunca conociste…

-Mejor empieza hablando el asombroso yo ¿Vale?

Asentiste.

-Últimamente, Vanessa no me deja en paz. Es una pesada. De repente, al salir del instituto me dice que le gusto, no entiendo a esa niñita, hace nada ni me miraba…

Opciones:

1-Sonreíste, y le agarraste la mano sin darte cuenta…

2-No fuiste capaz de reprimirte, es la primera persona que no sean tus padres que te quiere incondicionalmente, lo abrazas…

1-Sonreíste, y le agarraste la mano sin darte cuenta. Los pómulos de Gilbert se colorearon, los tuyos también.

-Gilbert, eres el amigo más asombroso que nadie pudiera desear.

-Ya sé que soy asombroso….-Le miraste, en un principio con cara de regaño, luego te perdiste en sus ojos carmesí, y el en los tuyos (color de ojos)-Pero tú eres más asombrosa aún…

Tus pómulos se colorearon más (si cabe) Él te agarró fuertemente de la mano, y te atrajo hacia él, quedando fundidos en un tierno abrazo.

-(Tu nombre) yo te…

Entonces, alguien entró en la sala de estar, donde os encontrabais vosotros.

¿Quién es ese maldito alguien que os interrumpió en el momento más bonito? ¿Tú que crees? Exacto.

-Mi querido Gilbert, mi querida (tu nombre) por fin os habéis declarado. Este momento hay que inmortalizarlo.

-Maldito Francis…-Susurró Gilbert entre dientes.

Tú te levantaste…

Opciones:

1-Más sonrojada de lo que nunca estuviste, te levantaste y le susurraste algo a Francis.

2-Te levantaste, y… digamos que Francis no podrá tener hijos…

1- Más sonrojada de lo que nunca estuviste, te levantaste y le susurraste algo a Francis.

Entonces el, se fue.

-¿Qué demonios le has dicho para que se vaya?

-Que como no se fuera YA se quedaba sin descendencia…

-Tengo que decirle eso cuando me moleste, me lo apunta…

-Gilbert-le interrumpiste. Muy, muy, muy sonrojada.- ¿Qué…qué me ibas a decir?

-¡Ah! Pues…esto…

Te acercaste, te sentaste a su lado, apretaste con fuerza su mano y…

-Te amo…Gilbert.

Gilbert se puso muy rojo, había conseguido lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Y yo a ti… (Tu nombre)

-"Este es el momento que marcó tu vida, es el momento que sentenció tu muerte, bueno, puede que antes ya estuviera sentenciada…"

Opción: 2

Ese mismo día, por la tarde:

-¡Hola mamá!-Entraste en casa, todo parecía normal. Pero te sentías extraña…

-Hola cielo ¿Terminaste los deberes?

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde.-Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Quedas con alguien?

-Hoy me apetece descansar.

-Entiendo. Comeremos enseguida.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, y el horno.

-Cariño, ve a coger el teléfono por favor, yo sacó el pan.

Asentiste y te dirigiste hacia el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Preguntaste.

-¡Hola! Soy Gilbert.

Opciones:

1-¿Quieres hablarme de otro gran logro?-Preguntaste fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Nueva novia? No le llamaste arpía cuando te ayudó.

2-¡Ah, hola Gilbert! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Preguntaste ocultando tu malestar…

2-¡Ah, hola Gilbert! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Preguntaste ocultando tu malestar.

-¡Oh! ¡El entrenamiento del asombroso yo, asombros! Gracias por preguntar.-No pudiste reprimir una pequeña risa,-Te quería preguntar una cosa ¿Estuviste en el receso en la biblioteca todo el día?

-No, ciertamente durante un momento estuve en el patio. ¡Cierto! ¿Te hiciste daño?-Preguntaste preocupada.

-No, está bien, sobre eso te quiero hablar esta tarde ¿Puedes venir a eso de las cinco?

-¿Crees que tengo otro plan?

-No mejor que pasar una tarde más con el asombroso yo.

-Bien, hasta luego.

Colgaste.

-¡Mamá! Sí que salgo esta tarde a las cinco a la casa de un amigo que me quiere contar no se qué… "Vanessa…le ayudó… ¿Se habrá enamorado de ella? Esa debe ser la noticia"-Por un segundo perdiste la sonrisa, pero la recuperaste pronto para no preocupar a tu madre.

Fuiste a su casa a la hora indicada, os encontrabais solos en la casa, la señora Beilschmidt estaba comparando, y Ludwig estaba saliendo con Felicciana… solos…

-¡Hola! (Tu nombre)

-Guten Tag! ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Gracias por aprender mi hermoso idioma…-Dijo en tono divertido. Pero de nuevo retornó el extraño Gilbert serio.-Quería hablarte de lo de la caída del receso. Vanessa…

-"Ya sé que va a decir… ¡Pero que lo diga ya! ¡Cuanto antes cambiemos de tema antes podré esconder estas endemoniadas lágrimas!"

-Últimamente ella…

-"Ahí viene, mierda"

-No me deja en paz…-

-"¿?"

-Ahora dice que le gusto, sencillamente no la entiendo. Lo único que sé es que es una maldita arpía pesada.

1-Sonreíste, y le agarraste la mano sin darte cuenta…

2-No fuiste capaz de reprimirte, es la primera persona que no sean tus padres que te quiere incondicionalmente, lo abrazas…

2-No fuiste capaz de reprimirte, es la primera persona que no sean tus padres que te quiere incondicionalmente, lo abrazas, y aprovechas para soltar esas malditas lágrimas que llevan queriendo escapar tanto tiempo.

-¿P-por qué lloras?-Preguntó un Gilbert muy colorado.

-Porque estoy feliz.

-¿Feliz?

-De poder llorar. Hace tiempo que quería soltar estas lágrimas prisioneras en la cárcel de mis ojos y mi corazón…

Gilbert, quien quedó en un principio inmóvil te abrazó.

Quedasteis uno envueltos en los brazos del otro creando un tierno abrazo.

Esto tanto Gilbert como tú llevabais mucho tiempo deseándolo, solo que, tu no lo aceptaste en un principio… ciertamente, Gilbert lleva más tiempo deseándolo…

-(Tu nombre) yo…te…-Comenzó a decir Gilbert muy entrecortadamente, y aún más colorado.

En eso, llegó un individuo indeseable.

- Mi querido Gilbert, mi querida (tu nombre) por fin os habéis declarado. Este momento hay que inmortalizarlo.

-Maldito Francis…-Susurró Gilbert entre dientes.

Tú te levantaste…

Opciones:

1-Más sonrojada de lo que nunca estuviste, te levantaste y le susurraste algo a Francis.

2-Te levantaste, y… digamos que Francis no podrá tener hijos…

2-Te levantaste, y… digamos que Francis no podrá tener hijos. Se fue de la habitación lloriqueando…sólo un poco…

-Buen gol…-Intentó decir Gilbert, pero le interrumpí.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Te…te…

-Gilbert, te amo…-Dijiste abrazándolo de nuevo.

El albino te aparto un poco, de modo que os pudisteis mirar a los ojos.

-Te amo… (Tu nombre)-Dijo, dicho esto, te besó.

-"Este es el momento que marcó tu vida, es el momento que sentenció tu muerte, bueno, puede que antes ya estuviera sentenciada…"

_¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!_

_Y todos los capis en realidad, doy por terminado este fic…_

_¡Qué no, tranquilos! Todavía da para dos o tres capis más,_

_Espero que os esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos._

_Reviews? (ojitos)_

_Cuantos más reviews, antes subo el próximo capi_

_(Que chantajista soy) Grazie!_


	4. Chapter 4 Simplemente amores

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo otro capi más de: Un Ángel Titiritero, espero os guste. Lo siento por tardar en subir (creo que tardé no lo sé xd)

Aquí revelo la identidad del que mandó el correo misterioso…

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

Amores incondicionales,

Amores locos,

Amores, simplemente, amores.

Al día siguiente todo fue, un poco… embarazoso.

Según os visteis Gilbert y tú en el instituto os sonrojasteis. Y por supuesto, Vanessa se dio cuenta rápidamente. La primera oportunidad que tuvo para fastidiarte… no la dejó pasar.

-Con que… Gilbert no te gusta ¿Eh?

-No, reconozco que me mentía a mí misma.-Respondiste segura de ti misma.

-Pues ya verás cuando te lo quite…

-Imposible.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Eres tonta? A todas las chicas nos gusta Gilbert desde que entró al equipo de fútbol, podría tener a cualquiera, no te elegirá a ti.

-En primer lugar, yo de él no me juntaría con los que una vez me dieron la espalda. En segundo lugar,-Ibas a decir "ya me besó. Es mío" Pero… no tuviste tiempo.

-¡Hola (tu nombre)! ¡Oh! ¡Hola señorita arpía, no te había reconocido! Pensaba que eras un cuervo…

No pudiste evitar reír, se lo hubiera dicho a quién se lo hubiera dicho no habrías podida evitar reír, pero si ese "alguien" es Vanessa es aún mejor.

-Oí todo lo que dijiste, cuervo…-Continúo Gilbert, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja.-Ya sé que le gusto a todas, pero…-Te agarró de la cintura y te besó. Entonces Vanessa se fue.

-Parece que echa chispas…-Comentaste tras ese beso.

-A mí siempre que no nos moleste… Por cierto, no temas, te quiero a ti, y nunca cambiará.

-Tranquilo, sé que puedo confiar en ti.-Le regalaste una sonrisa. Los dos enrojecisteis rápidamente. Ya no sé ni lo que parecíais.

-"Ahora estás llegando al final de tu historia, avanza rápido, ya queda poco…"-Estas palabras resonaron en tu cabeza el resto del día, pero no se lo dijiste a nadie, no querías preocuparan por nada…

Al día siguiente esas palabras desparecieron.

-"Imaginaciones mías"-Pensaste.

El incidente del correo electrónico se volvió a repetir.

_De: ElConquistador_

_Asunto: Ya me Atrevo!_

_¡Hola! Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin escribirte… me daba vergüenza…_

_¡Eso ya no importa! Ya me atrevo a decirte quien soy. Ven mañana al (parque/cafetería/bar/restaurante/discoteca favorito) a las cinco. Sé que vas mucho ahí, _

_Lo sé todo de ti… Con amor té admirador secreto de siempre…_

-¿Qué-demonios-era-eso?-Te preguntaste alarmada. Luego utilizaste la lógica.-Vale, vale, debe ser otra broma, seguro que si voy allí estará Vanessa o alguna de "su séquito" preparadas para reírse de mí… aunque la curiosidad me puede…

Al final, como humana curiosa que eras, decidiste ir, aunque había más de un 70 por ciento de probabilidades de que fuera una sucia broma, y lo sabías.

Cuando llegaste por fin, no podías creer lo que veías…

-"¿Él es ese admirador secreto? Está claro que es una broma… ¿Pero cómo demonios consiguió mi correo electrónico? Si apenas lo utilizo… ¿Le pregunto directamente? Claro, le digo ¡Hola! ¿Cómo demonios del infierno conseguiste mi correo electrónico? Mejor no voy… luego me llamará miedica… ¡Pues voy y no se hable más!

Te acercaste, lentamente, muy, muy lentamente, realmente lentamente…

-¡Hola!

-¡Viniste!

-Si… esto… por favor dime que…-Ibas a decir "Que era una broma" pero no te dio tiempo, pues plantó un beso en tus labios. Un profundo beso, de amor verdadero.

-No, no era una broma.-Respondió él.-Te amo.

-Ya me lo dijiste en una ocasión, y dejaste de mandar mensajes ¿Por qué…?

-Porque no quería dejarte con la intriga.-Contestó sonriente. Tú también sonreíste.-Tengo que decirte una cosa… En el primer correo que te mandé te dije que nuestros padres una vez nos comprometieron… pero se echaron atrás en el último momento… Es verdad.

-¿Por qué al final se echaron atrás? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

-¡MATE A MI PADRE!

-¿Qué?-Preguntaste preocupada. Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué…?

-Mi padre… casi te mata.-Ahora sí, entraste en un colapso, recapitulemos. Estabas prometida, pero ya no, no sabes porque, te lo encuentras años después, y te dice que la razón es que mato a su padre porque éste casi te mata a ti ¿¡Qué!?-Todos dicen que fue un accidente, que no quería matarte, pero yo sé que si… La razón por la que no te acuerdas es porque mi padre te dejó inconsciente con el mango de un cuchillo.

-¿Perdí la memoria?

-Sólo del comprometimiento. Como yo sabía que te intentó matar, perdí los nervios y le mate. Piensan que sería una amenaza para ti… ¡Pero yo solo quería lo mejor para ti…!

-Gilbert…-Susurraste.

-Pero te acabé haciendo daño…

-Nunca me has hecho daño.

-Yo… mate a tu padre… Fue un accidente, te lo juro yo… intentaba matar a esa Vanessa que siempre te hizo tanto mal… lo siento.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu intención, no te veo capaz de hacerme daño.-Sonreíste algo forzadamente. No podías sonreír con normalidad con todas esas extrañas afirmaciones por parte de tu novio/prometido albino.-Y quedamos comprometidos de nuevo.

Se formó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el blanco rostro del alemán, y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

-(Tu nombre)… te amo… desde siempre.-Susurró de forma que tan solo tú le oíste.

-Y yo a ti… mi fiel prometido…-Susurraste del mismo modo.

Os juntasteis en un profundo abrazo. Pronto os separasteis.

-Tenemos que decirle a nuestras madres que nos volvemos a comprometer.

-Pero… la tuya seguramente no lo aceptará…

-Ella no sabe quién mató a mi padre, así que realmente no has hecho nada malo a sus ojos últimamente.

-Ni siquiera sabe que te acuerdas de mí.

-Nos conocimos en el instituto, no es tan raro. A demás, me escuchó hablar contigo por teléfono aquel día, y me dijo que persiguiera mis sueños.

-¡No entiendas lo que digan tus padres como quieras! No quiero hacerte daño…

-¡Pero no me lo haces! ¡Te amo!-Lo abrazaste llorando sobre su pecho.

-(Tu nombre)… Está bien, tienes razón.

Os apartasteis y fuisteis hasta vuestras respectivas casas, a contar la buena noticia a vuestras respectivas madres.

-¡Madre!

-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan contenta, cielo?-Preguntó tu madre desde la cocina, mientras fregaba.

-¡Me he vuelto a prometer con Gilbert!-A tu madre se le calló el plato de la mano tras escuchar esto. No le importó, pasó por encima de él, corrió hacia ti se puso a tu altura agachándose un poco y agarrándote de los hombros.

-¡No debes casarte con él! ¿Sabes que le hizo a su propio padre? A saber que te puede a ti…

-Si mato a su padre fue porque éste casi me mata…

-Fue un accidente.

-Gilbert no lo vió así. Fuera o no un accidente, mirándolo bien Gilbert solo lo hizo para protegerme.

-Cielo, eres joven no debes precipitarte.

-Era Gilbert con el que hablé por teléfono aquel día, tú me dijiste…

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

-Era la única persona que me hablaba…-Contestaste.-Al final…

-Comprendo cielo, pero…

-Madre… Le amo… es la primera persona que no fueran mis padres que he querido… la única a la que he querido así… la única que me ha querido así…

-Cielo, no puedes… es… por tu bien.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

Entonces subiste a tu habitación. Sabías que tu madre no tenía la culpa, no podías discutir con ella con algo en lo que no tenía culpa, pero… ¿Qué hacer?

Mientras, con Gilbert…

-¡Mutter llegué!

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó su madre cariñosamente.

-¡Asombroso! (Tu nombre) se ha querido comprometer conmigo de nuevo.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella hijo!-La madre consiguió un tono más serio.-Ella… por su culpa mataste a tu propio padre con tus propias manos…

-¡No es así! Lo maté porque casi la mata.

-Cielo, fue un accidente.

-¡No lo fue! ¡Lo hizo a propósito!

-¡No hables así de tu padre! No fue a propósito…

-¡Claro que sí, yo le vi!

-Eras un niño, no…

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que vi!

-¿Por qué habría de matarla?

-¿Por qué nos comprometisteis?

-…

Volviendo contigo…

Estabas tirada en la cama ¿Qué hacer? Lo amabas, querías estar con él… Una rebelde lágrima resbaló por tu mejilla.

Al día siguiente:

-¡(Tu nombre)!-Te llamó Gilbert en el receso.-Tu madre no te dejó ¿Verdad?

-No. La tuya tampoco, imagino.

-Exacto. Se me ocurrió una cosa para estar siempre juntos…

-Tirarnos desde…-Dijiste.

-El edificio más alto…-Dijo.

-¡JUNTOS!-Gritaste a la vez. Estabais de acuerdo, era lo mejor…

Después de clase, fuisteis a vuestras casas, y dejasteis una nota de suicidio donde se pudra ver fácilmente.

-Gilbert…

-(Tu nombre)

´-Te amo…-Dijisteis a la vez, antes de tiraros al vacío, con las manos entrelazadas.

Os tirasteis. Volvemos al principio…

Te encuentras en una especie de profundo sueño, del cual no puedes despertarte. No consigues abrir los ojos. Estás suspendida en un enorme espacio, intentas ponerte en pie, pero no lo consigues

Algún tiempo después, no sabes cuánto, pues perdiste la noción del tiempo, conseguiste abrir los ojos, más de poco te sirvió ya que todo estaba en negro.

Viste un destello blanco, de una manera u otra conseguiste llegar a ese destello, que poco a poco se iba agrandando. Al estar a apenas dos metro de distancia del destello, conseguiste distinguir lo que era el destello. Era una chica, exactamente igual que tú, con una ropa blanca, y el cabello del mismo color.

-Bien, ahora ya sabes cómo moriste… ¿Ya te acuerdas de todo? ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ya lo sé todo… Una pregunta ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

-Con su Doppleganger.-Respondió tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-A punto de pasar al cielo o al infierno ¿Quieres estar con él?

-Por favor…

-Entonces… al infierno. No es tan malo… es una condena a vagar solo toda la eternidad, aunque si ese chico y tú os amáis, y vuestro destinos están entre lazados, vagaréis juntos por el resto de la eternidad ¿Y bien?

-Quiero vagar con él, solos, por el resto de la eternidad.-Contestaste firmemente, convencida, a gusto con tu supuesta condena.

Así, vagasteis felizmente Gilbert y tú por el resto de la eternidad, como si estuvierais casados, solos siempre, y felices no tan mal final… ¿Verdad?

¡Y hasta aquí el último capi!

Siento que haya sido tan corto u.u

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis aguantado mis locuras y las de Shakar en este fic!

¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído sin comentar!

¡Muchas gracias a los que han comentado!

Y muchas gracias a los que lo hayan leído, aunque no fuera desde el principio.

¡Nos leemos, Ciao~!


End file.
